


Blood And Smoke (I'm In Love With You)

by wonhwis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhwis/pseuds/wonhwis
Summary: It's not a game anymore.





	Blood And Smoke (I'm In Love With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello or welcome back if you came from my twitter, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. this isn't my first fic haha it's more of a piece I wrote to get ideas flowing

This game, that has been going on for months now, that they play, is a dangerous one. It defies every rule of what they should be, rivals, enemies.  
  
But what nobody else knows won't hurt them right? It's the same reasoning every time, and besides, what is so wrong with chasing what their hearts want?   
  
So Jisoo finds himself slipping out of Jeonghan's base, pulling a mask over the lower part of his face yet again. Seungcheol's motorbike is parked right down the street, the mobster himself leaning against the sleek vehicle, scrolling through his phone, a grin breaking onto his lips when he sees his lover. Jisoo giggles, an airy, melodious smile, throwing himself into Seungcheol's waiting arms.   
  
They kiss, a sweet and tender moment between lovers meant to convey the message words cannot. Seungcheol lips taste like smoke and blood, but Jisoo is used to it, he knows that's how he tastes like too, always caught up with something being a part of the mafia.  
  
Jisoo feels giddy and lightheaded when they pull apart, smile bright even under the night, and Seungcheol thinks he's falling in love with Jisoo _all over again_.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
